My, Scarf, My Food, My Heart
by Anime lover9786
Summary: The whole guild was beginning to notice by now. Natsu and Lucy have grown really close ever since Tenrou Island. There was a certain spark in their eyes. And oddly enough, Natsu has been sharing things with Lucy! Who would've known that Natsu could give away his scarf, food, and heart all at once? (Sorry if summary is weird. But please read anyway)


Everyone was beginning to notice by now. And Natsu could barely deny it either. But he still tried of course.

It seemed like ever since Tenrou Island the two have grown closer. They haven't exactly done anything out of the ordinary, but you could tell from the way the two looked at each other that something had changed. The certain spark that only appeared when the two had an extremely special moment stayed shone brighter than day. No one could really tell what it was or where it came from, but one day, something strange happened, and they could no longer ignore it.

All the guild members know how much Natsu loves his food. And one of them dared to touch it. Though this was a very obvious unwritten rule of things not to do to Natsu, _someone_ just decided it was now okay to do such a thing. The whole guild prayed for this girl's life as Lucy blatantly stuck her fork into Natsu's steak. Natsu looked at her and watched as she started nibbling on his food. He looked back down at his and then back at Lucy. He repeated this for about twenty seconds, Then...

He.

Just.

Kept.

Eating.

But what surprised them most was what happened next. Lucy went for the steak again, and Natsu actually moved his fork out of the way so she could get a piece! Thinking the coast was clear, Gray decided to go on a suicide mission and grabbed a noddle from his lo mein. But he didn't get a noddle, all he got was a...

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Gray was knocked out the minute his blow hit. "Don't touch my food douche-bag!" I guess his food is just for Lucy.

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Mangolia and the sun was beginning to set. "Come on Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"No Natsu! I wanna go home before the night cold sets in..."

"I could walk you...keep you warm..." Natsu blushed.

"Okay," The two walked side by side as they made their way to strawberry street. "S-So cold," Lucy shivered. She hadn't expected it to be this cold, and jacket wasn't nearly thick enough to keep her warm. But she then felt something warm and soft coil around her neck.

Natsu's Scarf?

"Natsu?" She looked up his bare neck and noticed his red cheeks. She was confused as to why his cheeks were so tinted but thought nothing of it.

"Is this your scarf...? But, Igneel..."

"It's okay, you can have it for now..." Natsu took her hand and gave her a shy smile. "I'm fine as long as it's with you."

"T-Thanks..." Lucy hide her blush behind Natsu's scarf. They walked home the rest of the way in complete warmth. Inside their hearts and outside their bodies.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy sat together at the bar. Sharing Natsu's scarf and a couple bites of each other's food. The others looked on and wondered about what had happened between them to make them like this. But they did know something for sure...They were definitely in love.

"How can they possibly still be in denial!?" Lissanna asked utterly confused at how the two are capable of rejecting their feelings this much. She then saw Natsu start to lean in and her matchmaker genes rose to the surface. "He's really gonna do it! He really gonna kiss her!" She whisper-shouted. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes and a deep red blush. Was this really it? Did he finally work up the nerve? Her eyelids began to close to a shut as she waited for contact.

...But he turned to the corner of her mouth and licked up some sauce she had there. Everyone gave a disappointed sigh and mumbled a few angry words before turning back to what they were doing.

"Damn!" Both Lissanna and Mira cursed. They should have known better to expect Someone like Natsu to make such a move.

"Y-You had something there..." He stuttered nervously. Natsu is a very dense boy, but he's not that stupid! Of course he wanted to kiss her! She was a smart, beautiful, kind hearted person. And over time she grew to be the most important thing in his life. He didn't always know what the deeper true meaning of love was until he met her. She showed him they day they met, the minute he looked into her spell-bound eyes. He really did want to kiss her, believe me. But with all the attention they were attracting, it made far too nervous to do so. Not only would it be bad to mess up her first kiss for her, but he the guild would be there to see! So he used a scapegoat to get out of kissing her like he wanted to.

"Oh, uh...thanks..." Lucy sighed, a bit saddened by his actions. Why did he always get her hopes up this way? She was slightly peeved at how he always thought it was fine to toy with her emotions this way. If he only knew how she felt. Then he'd know how much it hurts her to be so close, but not close enough. To be constantly tempted to do something that you know is wrong. But the dense boy didn't know what love was as far as she was concerned.

"I think I'm gonna go home for the day," Lucy huffed unwrapping his scarf.

"What? No! It's like, the middle of the day!" Natsu complained like a little child being dragged away from a pool during a light drizzle. "Come on Lucy, sit back down with me,"

"No thanks Natsu, I'll be fine..." Natsu jumped off his stool standing beside Lucy as he took her hand. "W-What're you doing?" Lucy blushed.

"We're going home!" Natsu smiled happily.

"No Natsu, _I'm_ going home. You do realize we don't live together right?" Lucy let go of his hand as Natsu blushed in realization. He was thinking of living together with Lucy! It was almost as if they were a couple living under the same roof.

"Uhh...O-Of course! Why would we live together, r-right?" Natsu took her hand once more despite the blush on his cheeks. "...But I can still walk you home right?"

"Fine. But don't hold my hand." Lucy said coldly as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The two made their way to Lucy's apartment in complete silence. Which Natsu found to be suffocating. "Um, Lucy?" Natsu asked shyly.

"What?" Lucy huffed.

"Are you you mad at me?" Natsu feared her answer.

"I'm just a little annoyed Natsu," She told him.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, just go home Natsu."

"Yes it does! Tell me Lucy!"

"I'm just tired! Okay?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Of what?!" Natsu yelled along with her, growing a bit angry with how coy she was being.

"Of you leading me on! If you don't like me then just say so!" Lucy turned away and began to head through her front door. She didn't want Natsu to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. But before she could go any further a strong arm pulled her into a warm embrace. Natsu stroked her hair as he held her lovingly.

"That's not true. You don't even know how much I love you." Natsu moaned into her hair.

"Stop it Natsu," Lucy cried.

"Don't believe me?" Natsu pulled away from Lucy to look her in the eyes. "Lucy I've let you wear my scarf, I've let you eat my food...Lucy I've given you my heart."

"S-So? I'm sure you've let other people wear your scarf and eat your food..." Hearing herself she didn't believe that was true either.

"Lucy, did you even see after Gray he tried to touch my lo mein? And I've sent people to the hospital for just _touching _my scarf." Natsu laughed.

"So you-"

"Yes. Always,"

"Oh, Natsu! I love you too!" Lucy pulled on Natsu's scarf, quickly closing the distance between them. The minute their lips met, maybe even a moment before, sparks flew. A feeling so indescribably strong and wonderful rushed through every part of their body and soul. They couldn't help but lose themselves in each other's taste.

"Finally!" The _whole_ guild shouted.

"Eh? What the hell?" There the guild was, floating in the river in front of Lucy's house. How could such a group be this crazy?

"We just wanted to check up on you..."

Everyone died from Lucy's wrath that day.


End file.
